1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage, and more particularly to detachable storage devices with ram cache.
2. Background Art
As data processing becomes ubiquitous, users are increasingly demanding that data be both mobile and secure. Although networks, such as the Internet, can transmit data from one computer to another, users often must identify and transmit the data they need to the proper destination. Unfortunately, the data may fail to be transmitted due to firewalls, proxies, spam blockers, size limitations, technical error, or human error. Further, it is not always practical for users to guess what data is needed at a future time and the location of the need. The data is also often routed through unsecure servers or network devices which can intercept the data and further compromise security.
As a result of these problems, users often load data on USB memory devices (e.g., a memory stick) and carry data with them. Unfortunately, USB memory devices can be stolen and accessed by thieves. Some USB memory devices have passwords which must be entered on the host computer before accessing the stored data. However, the password can be cracked (e.g., a brute force attack) and the data accessed.
Some USB memory devices lock the stored data after a predetermined number of password attempts have been made to prevent data theft. Unfortunately, the lock is often easy to reset. Further, the attacker can make a copy of the data stored in the USB memory device, enter the predetermined number of password attempts, delete the data, recopy the data, and enter new password attempts. This process can be repeated until successful thereby inevitably accessing the data.
Current USB memory devices do not have active security or security programs that help to protect the user's data or computer resources. In one example, current USB memory devices do not assist the user to identify web sites that are not secure or help update information to help make browsing safer.
Although applications may be stored on a USB memory device, performance may be poor and reduce the overall lifespan of the USB memory device. Typically, the flash memory contained within USB memory devices transfers data slowly when compared to a hard drive. As a result, the performance of applications stored within flash memory may be significantly slower than applications stored in a computer. Further, most flash memory has a limited duty cycle. As a result, applications with data that is constantly saved and/or retrieved from flash memory may limit the life expectancy of the USB memory device.